White Flag
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: She was forbidden. She was something that he could never have no matter how much he wanted it, no matter how much he wished for it. She would always be out of his reach. Kyouyama Anna was forbidden.[OneShot RenAnna]


_**White Flag**_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king or the quote from the song "White Flag" by Dido. If I owned either, then i would be a very rich girl, and I am not a very rich girl. T.T

A/N: Hmmm Been Wanting to write a Ren/Anna for a long time, yet I couldn't figure out how to do it. Now I did! Yay Please read and Enjoy!

**♥-♥-♥**

_But I will go down with this ship _

And I won't put my hands up

And surrender

There will be no white flag

Above my door

I'm in love and always will be...

Dido "White Flag"

**♥-♥-♥**

He watched her with a sharp eye.

He knew everything about her without ever talking to her. He could tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, even though she hide here emotions so well.

Tao Ren payed close attension to detail, And she was no different.

Of Course he shouldn't have been looking at her at all. She was forbidden. She was something that he could never have no matter how much he wanted it, no matter how much he wished for it. She would always be out of his reach.

Kyouyama Anna was forbidden.

But he watched her anyway.

She was graceful, At first glace he thought she would be clumsy, and unbalanced, but he was wrong. No Anna was graceful, Which he should have known because that was what her name literally meant, Grace and Beauty

He admired her beauty as well, she wasn't a model, but she was happy with what she looked like. She never felt the need to change who she was just so people would like her. And that was what made Anna truly beautiful.

But more than her looks, Ren Admired her strength. If he ever married he would choose her. He wanted a wife who didn't need to be token care of if he wasn't there. A person who was capable of loving but not to be clingy. Someone who could show support, yet knew her place.

Anna was the woman he wanted.

'It's sad' Ren thought as he sat down to eat with Yoh and the rest of his friends. It was one of those rare occasions that Anna had made dinner. Yoh didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't show it. No, Yoh was too busy talking to his friends.Yoh sat next to Horo Horo, Manta was next to the blue haired shaman, with Tamao to the short boys right.Ren himself sat between Tamao and Anna. All of them were laughing at something Yoh had said. All except Anna.

Anna just sat next to Yoh, not saying a word, just eating her food in peace. Yet he could tell she was upset, No one had said anything about her cooking all though the meal. It was hard to see, Ren knew it made her feel unappreciated.

'She does so much for him, and he never even notices.' He thought, putting the last few pieces of food in his mouth. He rose from his seat and Placed his plate in the sink. No one noticed. Without much thought Ren walked over to Anna and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him surprised, as if asking 'What in the world are you doing?' Ren looked away from her harsh gaze and mumbled. "Dinner was good, Thanks"

Anna looked at him strangely for a minute letting the words sink in, As they did a rare small crossed her face. "Thanks" She said quietly. Ren blushed slightly.

"Whatever" he mumbled walking away. Anna rolled her eyes, her ice queen status returning. "Men..."

"Women..."

**♥-♥-♥**

Later that night Ren found himself awoken by a sound outside his window. Rolling his eyes and muttering few curses, he looked out the window to see what was ruining his sleeping time. From his tree he could see the top of the hill that graced the once Onsen. And n the top of the hill he could see Anna.

Crying.

Shaking his head he grabbed his blanket and went to the front door.

**♥-♥-♥**

Anna heard footsteps coming. Quickly she began to wipe her eyes trying to get rid of any evidence that she was crying. 'It's probably just Yoh' She thought taking a deep breath. "What do you want?" Her voice was sharp and cold.

Ren rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, handing Anna a small blue blanket. "Here" he said as softly as he could. Anna turned away from him, ignoring the blanket. "Go away." she said even colder then before

"Anna just take the blanket, I don't want you to get sick" He said sighing. He didn't know why he was trying to help her out. She normally pushed everyone away that tried to get too close. Why did he think it would be any different with him?

Anna tried to glare at the purple haired boy but failed as a sniff escaped her nose. "Why do you care?" She asked raising an eyebrow instead.

"I don't, just take the stupid blanket and I'll leave" 'Why am I out here?' he asked himself again. Anna wiped a stray tear from her eye. She looked so sad as she stared out at nothing, She looked defeated.

'That's why' His heart told him.

"No, I don't need you pity. Just leave me alone." She wouldn't face him. Not while she was a mess like this.

"He doesn't deserve you Anna" He said quietly, knowing that was why she was crying. Anna gritted her teeth. She didn't need this, especially not from him, one of Yoh's friends.

"I said Leave me alone" Her voice was dangerously low, any normal person, Shaman or not, would have fled in fear. But Ren was not your normal person.

"You know it's true"

"Ren if you don't-" Anna's sentence was cut short as she found herself locked in Ren's strong embrace. Her mind went black for a moment, as he spoke in a near whisper.

"You know he won't ever acknolege you, He'll never understand you. You don't deserve that" Ren spoke pulling her closer to him. He could smell her blond hair now, Roses. She smelled like Roses.

Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts when Anna pushed away from him shaking her head wildly. "No No No No No!"She yelled "You don't know what your talking about! I owe it-"

"You owe it to what him? He barely knows your there!" He yelled back. Why didn't she understand that he would appreciate her, he would cherish her. Why was she so blind?

"I owe it to his family, They took me in, when no one else would! They gave me a home! I owe it to them!" Anna yelled, tears freely flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Don't you owe it to yourself to be happy!" Anna stopped yelled and shaking her head. She just collapsed "It not fair!" She cried as Ren scooped her up in his arms.

Ren's heart was breaking. It killed him to see her like this,The once strong and confident Kyouyama Anna, reduced to a river of tears. He rubbed her back in small circles, something his sister had done for him when he was younger. "Hey, It's okay...It'll be okay" He tried to comfort her.

Anna buried her head in his chest crying. "It's not fair, I do everything for him and he doesn't notice. It's not fair..."

For at least an hour they stayed like that. Her crying and him comforting her.

Ren didn't know where that left them, but at least for tonight he could be there for her, even if it was only because of Yoh's stupidity, He had a chance to be with the only girl he cared for.

The only girl he loved.

He wouldn't tell her that tonight. No, tonight was only the beginning, but that's a whole different story...

**♥-♥-♥**

_Owari..._

**♥-♥-♥**

**A/N: Yay! My first Ren/Anna is complete! I hope they weren't terribly OOC. I just think that Yoh doesn't give Anna enough credit for all that she does for him. Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time. **

Forever and Eternally,

_♥Anna♥_


End file.
